Opening Up
by SLITH
Summary: Hermione's parents have bought a cottage and told her to invite her friends over. Only Harry is able to make it, they meet one of her new neighbours and have some fun out in the water. A big storm hits. Please R&R.


It is the summer before fifth year, Hermione's parents bought a cottage just before the summer started out on the lake with a dock, two stories and very big. Hermione was shocked when she first stepped into it. Spare bedrooms for family or friends, big and spacious kitchen of oak cupboard doors, black chrome counter top and storm grey ceramic tile flooring. Fireplace in the corner of the living room, family room to the right of it with a nice big screen television, a laundry room connecting to the kitchen. The rest of the flooring hard wood, though different types of wood for each room to make it interesting. Balcony going out to the back with a BBQ, picture window from the family room looking out at the back.

Mr & Mrs. Granger told Hermione to invite her friends and that they would be down when they came as they had important business to come from on a plane. Hermione sent off letters to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George.

Harry replied right away in saying he would come, once she got it she told her parents that Harry was able to make it in an e-mail at 10:30 a.m.

On the phone, Hermione smiled at her dads words, "that sounds great" sitting on the living room chair, a few of her school books on the table. "So I just have to call him up and he'll bring it?"

A knock came at the door, looking at the doorframe, Hermione stands up to leave the living room and walk to the front door at the front of the cottage to see Harry standing with his trunk in his hand. "Harry just got here" she informed her dad and Harry smiled as he came into the cottage.

Far bigger than the place uncle Vernon forced them to stay in just before his first year, he took a deep breath in through his nose to take in the different smells of wood. Hearing the door close behind him Harry looks over his shoulder to see Hermione smiling at him "I will, thanks, love you too, see you soon" and she hung up. Sure it is only the second week into the summer but Hermione walked up to Harry and hugged him to receive a hug in return.

Beaming at him, "so, what do you think?" she asked and Harry looked around as they walked down towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms and to the right of the stairs and sectioned off by a wall is the kitchen.

"It's amazing, thank you for inviting me… where should I take my trunk?" he asked and Hermione shrugged.

"Take whichever room you want up there, there is four bedroom up there with a bathroom. We have yet to get a king size bed or whichever my parents want so they are all just four poster beds, my parents will be landing at an airport and then taking another flight to get here for this evening" Hermione explained and Harry smiled at her.

"What's for lunch and when is are the Weasley's coming?" he asked and Hermione looked at her window and frowned a little, "I haven't heard from Ron yet actually" looking back at Harry, "sandwiches and then I have to make a phone call to someone for dad, so go up and pick your room" she instructed and Harry did as he was told.

Once Harry got upstairs the Weasley owl flew in through the window, this time she didn't crash as Hermione opened up the window in full to be sure of that.

Walking to the owl, Hermione pulls out some treats from her pocket, taking the letter and then giving her some food. Opening the letter, Hermione sighed, looking at the owl, "you've come a long way... just a sec" and hurried to the kitchen fried to pull out food and gave it to Errol.

Going back to the fridge to take out a loaf of bread, lettuce, deli meats, cheese and setting it up onto the counter just as Harry came down the stairs.

Looking up, Harry raised his right brow at Errol and then walked into the kitchen at hearing some rattling, "what did the letter say?" he asked as Hermione went into a cupboard, then another and pulled out plates.

"They cannot make it, they're going to Rome for a family vacation and won't be back till the middle of next month. So, it is just you and me for today" Hermione smiled at Harry as she pulled out four slices of bread, "how many sandwiches would you like?"

Standing next to Hermione, Harry pulled the deli meats out of their packaging, "two please" he smiled back at her and started making their sandwiches.

"Did you bring swim shorts like I asked?" Hermione enquired as she put her slice of cheddar cheese onto the sandwich before finishing it off with the top slice of bread.

Harry gave a small nod, "yeah… just hope the water is nice and warm" he quickly finished up with his two sandwiches and sliced them in half just like Hermione had.

Taking their plates to the family room to look out the picture window, "thank you, for inviting me, again" he smiled at her, the sun on their faces, she smiled at him, looking warm in the fun light.

"Your welcome" a bright smile on her face now, Hermione then saw Harry's cute smile come onto his face that to her was always a genuine smile. Eating their sandwiches in piece, Hermione waited till hers was done before picking up the phone.

Waiting patiently to know of what Hermione has planned next, Harry takes his plate into the kitchen, rinsing it off before setting it in the sink to be washed later. Leaning against the counter within no tie he sees Hermione enter the kitchen again hanging up the phone.

"Dinner will be burgers, there is a guy down the street from us somewhere that dad bought meat from in advance and so the man is going to come up and drop it off for us as he lives not to far from us" Hermione informed Harry.

"So" Harry walked over to her, "what shall we do now?"

Eyes lighting up a bit, "we'll go swimming, but we cannot over due it right away because we did just eat" she warned him.

Harry and Hermione went upstairs, her room the first on the left, his is the first on the right.

Waiting downstairs for Hermione, Harry feels a little awkward until Hermione comes down the stairs in her two piece burgundy swim suit. The top part having an extra bit of material coming down an extra inch and a half and elastic to her. Harry is wearing some mostly white swim shorts with red designs around the bottom.

Holding two towels in her right arm, Hermione couldn't help but notice how well toned Harry is. With their adventures and all, a little bit of chest hair she had no idea about either and he outline of his six-pack. Mentally shaking her head of her thoughts even gone to those aspects of him, "I brought you a towel… needed to find them first."

However Harry had been taking notice to her body as well, her slim form, nice skin how her hair went over her shoulders, and how her lips turned up to smile. He quickly smiled at her to try and hide any indication of where his mind just was, "yeah I don't have one, how long have you been staying at the cottage?"

Walking out through the back door to the porch, "since… two days ago in the evening, it feels like one day really and I wrote the letters as soon as I knew the plans."

Looking out ahead of him, "it is amazing out here… how long ago did you say your parents bought this place?"

Coming up to the dock Hermione set the towels down, "for a little while now, bought it with the furnishings'" she explained and looked at the water.

Looking down at the water and then Harry found himself looking at her again, the curves of her toned waist, and the muscle of her arms _wow… Hermione is…_ he shook his head to scatter any further thoughts from coming to his mind. As well as before she noticed he was looking at her.

"Here goes" Hermione said and jumped into the water, getting up to shoulder height in the water with where she landed. Smiling, she turns to Harry still up on the dock, "it's really nice in here, jump in!"

A little hesitant at first _as long as it is warmer than the water from the second task_ he told himself and jumped in as well, landing near her and he smiled at her. "It is really nice…" he then hit his hand to the water to splash at her.

Raising her hands to shield herself, "hey! Harry, no fair!" Hermione then hit the water and hit him in the face to get a grin from him. "Oh no…" realizing she was now in trouble both started to keep knocking water at the other.

Laughing, Harry quickly went under the surface to come up, and then give a big splash and make her hair fully wet.

Glaring at Harry, he suddenly got worried as she went under the water, "uh-oh" he looked under the surface. Looking for her he then took a breath and went under to see her in front of him; he smiles at her sweetly, as if asking for forgiveness.

Hermione once under and looking at him come under the surface with her noticed how the sunlight is making the water cast unique glowing lines over his body. _Harry has a really nice body… wait… what am I thinking? _Seeing the water hold his body, almost caressing his skin, seeing his sweet smile her mind went back to her reason for going under.

Moving forward she comes up and starts to tickle him, he squirms as they both come to the surface, with her still tickling him.

Almost an hour later from playing they both climbed out of the water, Hermione got out first, laughing as she moved to sit down on the dock. Sitting on her towel and watching as Harry climbs out and onto the dock, watching the water drip and slide down his torso with the big fun loving smile on his face. Forcing herself to look away _I should not be looking at Harry in that way! What is wrong with me?_ She asks herself.

Harry rose his right brow, looking at Hermione with her swim suit tight to her skin, outlining her body _what the heck am I doing? Looking at Hermione in such a manner… did she just look away from me? She wasn't looking at me just a moment ago, was she… no I must have been seeing things_ he decided and shook his head.

"Hello!" came a male voice calling from the side of the cottage.

Looking over her shoulder before standing up, "back here!" she called as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself.

Harry got up and wrapped his own towel around himself. Both watching as a man in a black vest, red long sleeved shirt and worn in jeans walked around the side. Carrying a bag with brown wrap inside, a fisherman's cap on that also looks worn in.

"Hey there! Brought the meat you requested!" the man said, holding up the bag, stubble around his jaw. He walked over and Harry and Hermione met him half way, "I'm the man you spoke to on the phone today" holding out his right hand, "Ernie Winkle, but call me Ernie."

Shaking his hand, "I am Hermione Granger, and this is my friend Harry Potter" Hermione introduced for Harry to also shake his hand.

Ernie handed Hermione the bag, "pleasure to meet you, and just a heads up" he pointed to the sky, "a storm is coming this evening" he lowered his hand. "The power is known to go out in this area, they do plan on replacing the lines but" he shrugged, "who knows of when that will be."

Harry looked to Hermione, "sounds like we're in for a fun night then" he smiled and Hermione smiled back, Ernie looked between the two of them. Then he shook his head to rid the question he was going to ask.

"You should have a land line phone in there, most of us make sure we do anyways" Ernie moved his index finger around to say the cottages in the area. "If the power does go out and you need something, don't hesitate to call. My neighbor doesn't come till the start of next month, he lives between the two of us over that way," he pointed to their right. The town on their left but down a hill and around five minutes or less of a drive, depending on if your enjoying the scenery or not.

"Thank you so much for bringing this, going to have burger's on the barbeque tonight" Hermione looked at Harry with a twinkle in her eye.

"Your welcome… I'll get going then, enjoy the rest of the day" Ernie said, waving as he started to walk backwards before going around the cottage again to head back home.

Harry looked at Hermione curiously, "are you cooking the burger's?" and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! I do them really well, dad taught me and my parents say that I do a better job than him so it is officially my job when I am home" Hermione answered and went into the cottage to put it into the fridge for the time being and then came back out.

Opening her mouth to say something the phone then rang, looking a little surprised Hermione went back into the cottage with Harry following.

"Hello?" Hermione answered and a small smile came onto her face, "hi mom, Ernie Winkle just came a little bit ago with the burger meat… oh really?" looking surprised and frowning. Biting her bottom lip, she went up to the TV, grabbed the remote and put on a news station.

The TV showing a big storm going on in the city her parents are at, lightning, gusting winds, "Ernie said we were going to get a storm tonight. And that most of the houses around here have a landline phone… I understand" looking at Harry and smiling, "the Weasley's couldn't make it but I have Harry here" looking back at the TV she changes the station to the weather but keeps it on mute. "Okay, I'll see you then, love you" and then she hung up to turn the volume on.

"They can't make it for tonight, can they?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No… you saw the storm, they're grounded till the weather clears up. Instead of holding their breath to see if the weather clears they're going to stay the night and come here tomorrow on the first flight over" Hermione confirmed and Harry stood next to her.

The weather for their area told them what Ernie had, a storm is coming, "I'll bring in firewood, if this storm is big we'll want to be prepared" Harry said.

Giving a small nod, Hermione then looked up as though a thought just came to her, "I have to find the candles…" Looking up at a clock on the wall, the time is getting on. "I'll quickly look for them and matches, once we're done I'll see of what time it is and decide from there on what to do next."

"Sounds good" Harry smiled sweetly at her, her hair drying but her swimsuit still tight to her body.

With that Harry went outside and grabbed a few big hunks of wood and brought them to the side of the fireplace. He then went outside and grabbed more while Hermione searched kitchen drawers, cupboards until she found the candles in a waterproof bag with matches.

Looking at the woodpile that Harry brought in Hermione smiled at him appreciatively, "thanks Harry" and he smiled at her, little bits of wood on his arms and torso from how he carried the wood.

Setting the little waterproof bag onto the kitchen counter for easy access, "okay… would you like to play a board game?" Hermione offered as she went into the pantry to pull out Janga & Sequence. Frowning a little and then looking up at Harry to see a smile on his face.

"I have never played those games, how do you play each game?" he asked, curious as the Dursley's never played games like these.

Hermione smiled at him, "well with Janga it is a tower of wooden pieces, and each person takes a turn to carefully remove a piece and place it on the top. The aim is to make it tall without it falling and the one who makes it drop loses. As for Sequence it is played on a board, there are green and red chips; the goal is to use the playing cards to get two rows of 5 chips. It isn't that easy though as you are limited in what you can do and the other player can remove or swap chips."

Thanking it over for a few seconds, "lets try Janga first" then he looked down at himself before smiling at Hermione sheepishly, "I'll get changed first."

Going red in the cheeks, Hermione nodded in agreement and they both went back upstairs to get into more appropriate attire. Within no time they were both back downstairs for Hermione to set up the small wooden pieces for them to begin.

"Takes quite the steady hand" Harry said after a few minutes of playing Janga, the tower getting taller and the lower area getting skinny and making them both edgy.

"Yes it does…" biting her bottom lip in concentration, Hermione removes a sidepiece and lifts it up slowly to the top. Both watching with anticipation as she carefully sets it down, the tower giving a little movement but went back to being still. Giving a slow sigh of relief.

"Watch me go and topple it…" Harry commented with a smirk. Looking to the tower's lower area he goes for a middle piece that has been sticking out for a while, taunting him. He slowly slides it out, inhaling as the tower starts to lean a bit for him to hold his breath.

The stick out, Hermione and Harry watching as he carefully sets it onto the top for it to start leaning more and more, "…crud" Harry whispered as he finally put it down and the tower came down.

Grinning, "wow… that one got tall… my parents and I have only managed to get it that high or close to it a few times. Nice job" Hermione complimented, gathering the pieces together into it holder so the tower once again gets made properly.

Standing up, Harry assists her and just as he goes for the last piece, Hermione does as well for their hands to brush one another. Smiling, a little embarrassed, Hermione lets Harry pick it up and put it in place, "thanks" looking up she makes contact with his eyes.

"No problem" Harry said _we are standing across from one another but why am I wanting to see her smile more? And why did it feel different when my hand touched hers? I've held her hand before, running through the Forbidden Forest. Why did that feel different?_

Pulling her locked eyes away from his, Hermione puts the game away and goes for Sequence. _What was that? Maybe this game will distract me… but why? Why did I feel… why did I feel something when my hand touched his?_ Hermione wondered as she set up the board and pulled out the bags of chips, "what colour would you like?"

"Uhhh… green I guess," Harry answered and noticed Hermione's change in character, "are you alright?" he asked wondering if her mind was on her parents, the Weasley's or what his mind was just on.

Looking up, Hermione forced a smile, "I'm fine" then quickly thought up an excuse, "just wish my parents were here enjoying the evening as well."

Harry rose his right brow in question but chose to let it go, deciding he would ask her about it later but only if she was going to open up. Going to the deck of cards, Harry shuffled them up for a little bit before handing them to Hermione.

_Why did I just take the cards form him that way? Avoiding touching his hand looks and feels weird… okay, focus on he game, focus on strategy _Hermione told herself as she dealt the cards and set aside the remaining ones.

Hermione quickly explained how each card is used and the special cards and how to play in more detail, son both were immersed in the game.

Several minutes passed and three games passed, Hermione leading two to one, with Harry deciding how to make his next move with what his cards offer. Finally he played down a card and removed one of her chips that was blocking one of his lines.

Giving a small gasp, "dang it…" she bit her bottom lip and went to her cards, looking at the board and then glimpsing at Harry to see he is watching her. Looking back at her cards and looking at the board, "I'll do this then" Hermione finally decided. Placing a chip down onto the board in a spot where she may have five ships in a row.

Grinning, Harry pulls out a card and places it down and put his chip into a row of four, "I win!" he said and Hermione's jaw dropped as she then smiled at him.

"I forgot about that spot, you got me distracted!" Hermione stated and Harry nodded.

"Yeah… felt that if I removed your one chip you wouldn't see what I was planning" he puffed out his chest and sat there proudly.

A small rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance, Hermione looks at a clock, "I'll get the barbeque going then. Don't want to be eating in the dark if the power does go out."

With that Harry put away the chips into their bags while Hermione went outside, uncovered the barbeque and started it up. Harry put the games back where Hermione got them from just as Hermione came back inside to open up the brown paper that holds the hamburger meat.

"Hope we have what we need…" Hermione began to search the kitchen drawers until she found he plastic device to make the hamburgers proper. "Could you get the condiments out for me, Harry?"

"Sure thing" Harry answered, going into the fridge to pull out what he could find as Hermione washed her hands and got the right spices out to make six burgers. Once done Hermione grabbed her single tool she uses for the barbeque and went outside with the plate of hamburger meat.

Grabbing two plates and the burger buns from the fridge along with cheese slices, Harry follows Hermione outside.

"This was a great idea… I've never had your cooking before" Harry commented as he heard the meat sizzle at the flames licking the meat.

Smirking at him, "well, your in for a treat then, cheeseburger for you as well?" Hermione asked and quickly went over her toppings in her head, "did you get the lettuce out?"

Harry set the cheese slices onto each plate, "yeah, I got that out" looking up at her with a small smile on his face. "I've seen you eat burgers at Hogwarts and noticed you put lettuce on it, I made personal notes in my head as to what you use so not everything is out."

Cheeks going a little rosy _he paid attention to what I put onto my burger? What else has he been paying attention to that I don't know of?_ She wondered, "thank you."

"Your welcome" it seemed natural to say that, seeing her cheeks go rosy _I must have surprised her… I wonder what she is thinking right now_ he wonders as Hermione flips the burgers over and solid lines are across the one side now.

Another rumble of thunder could be heard and this time a little louder than before. Both looked over to see some grey clouds coming in and following in behind is darker clouds.

"I hope it passes quickly," Hermione said and Harry found himself nodding in agreement, turning back to the burgers, "one or two burgers?"

Looking at the burgers, "I'll take one, please" he smiled at the smile that came across her face _I love it when she smiles, so genuine, fun, caring…_

Within a few more moments, "all done" Hermione picked up the burgers with cheese on them, Harry hadn't even noticed her putting the cheese on to melt. Placing them into their buns, Hermione quickly turned off the barbeque as another big rumble of thunder came through. Now the grey clouds overhead and out over the water in front of them.

No words were exchanged as condiments were put on, going to sit down, Harry sat next to Hermione on the couch.

Taking his first bite, the flavours mauling over in his mouth, "mmm…" he looked at Hermione, "this is really, really good" he swallowed after chewing and took another bite, some ketchup getting onto the corner of his mouth.

Giggling a little, "I'm happy to hear and see that" leaning down to the coffee table, Hermione picks up a napkin from the holder and holds it out to him. "Right there" Hermione indicates.

This time Harry's cheeks went a little rosy, "thanks" he wiped it off and they continued to eat until they were both done.

Looking out the picture window, the storm has gone by but for night to start taking over the sky.

Putting the dishes, the extra hamburger meat and condiments away, Hermione walks to the back door, looking out the back.

"Did you want to go for a walk through the woods?" Harry offered and Hermione smiled.

"Sure, it would be nice to know the lay of the land" Hermione agreed.

Getting their shoes on, walking out the back door, memories coming to Harry and Hermione as they walk through the woods. No trail, but the trees aren't base to base, they're capable of walking between or around trees.

"Quite the adventure's we've had" Hermione broke the silence and Harry looked at her as he stood on a thick fallen tree.

Looking up at the sky, "yeah, we have. None of our other class mates have been through what we have… the unknown around the corner."

Hermione ducked under a branch, "it is nice to look back, remembering when I had to help Ron when he wouldn't stop panicking after we'd evaded Fluffy."

Giving a little chuckle, "yeah, gosh I wish you could have been with Ron and I. When we gave Lockheart a push into the tunnel from the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets" Harry commented as he ducked under the same branch.

Standing up on a rock, Hermione looks over her shoulder at him, "but you and I have had an adventure of our own when we went back in time. Running through the Forbidden Forest, then I got us into trouble" Hermione then looked embarrassed.

Harry just came up to stand next to her, placing his left hand onto her back, "I was ready to protect you with my life back there. And I will still protect you if someone or something tries to bring harm to you" he smiled at her and Hermione smiled back.

"Thank you Harry, you know I've got your back as well," Hermione reminded him and Harry smiled his cute smile at her.

"How could I forget?" Harry asked as he stepped up and around a base of a tree sprouting two trees. Moving around to be around it and face her again as she comes up around the other side, a chipmunk or a squirrel quickly chattered in a tree somewhere above them.

Hermione just smiled, "hello to you as well" she called up and Harry smiled in amusement.

A few hours pass as they find the neighbour's cottage that Ernie told them about earlier. Not wanting to linger around someone else's property they decide to head back but take their time.

Climbing a tree, Harry looks down at Hermione, "come on up, this one is pretty easy" he tells her and then goes up a few more branches.

Looking up at the tree, "I have never been one for climbing a tree… but it does look rather easy." Taking a deep breath and looking over the tree closely, reaching up with her right hand to grasp the branch. Hermione lifts herself to put her right foot into a groove, reaching up with her left hand to grab another branch she slowly starts to climb the tree.

"You've got it" Harry said with a smirk, a few ore branches up and leaning down, laying down on a branch watching her.

Looking up Hermione shakes her head in amusement, "comfy up there?" she asks and pulls herself up onto the base of another thick branch. Lifting herself closer to Harry's area _don't look down, don't look down_ she told herself.

Tilting his head to the side, his smile growing, "yeah, if you move to your right you can be situated pretty comfortably like me."

Glimpsing up at Harry, Hermione's eyes travel to what he is referring to, "you expecting me to lay on that?" she asks incredulously. Sure the branches are pointing up and angled so she'd be almost standing and facing the tree, the branches coming up and passing by Harry's location.

Examining the area again he shrugs, "looks safe enough, and if you feel yourself slip I can easily grab you and you have an easy reach of the tree."

Raising her right brow at him, then giving a sigh Hermione moves to her right, climbing up to the place and hoisting herself up to the sturdy branches that are very close to Harry. Once setting herself appropriately on the branches, she looks up to see Harry is extremely close, just above her inches apart.

"I fear for how we'll get down" Hermione frowned and started to look over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't look down, makes it worse from your position" Harry advised so Hermione returned to looking at him instead. "Don't worry about the way down, I'll climb down first and help direct you."

A bit of a fearful look came across her face, Harry reached down with his left hand and placed it onto her right shoulder. "I won't let you get hurt" he stated and then gave her shoulder a light squeeze of comfort or reassurance. He wasn't sure which one.

A small nod, "thanks" Hermione said, and felt her eyes lock with his. Seeing the sincerity, care and love in his eyes _love? No, I must be imagining things_ she decided.

Smiling at her, Harry spots a twig in her hair that must have happened during her climb, "stay still, got a twig in your hair" Harry informed her. Reaching up with his left hand, the twig just sticking out near her right temple, carefully he pulls it out without grabbing her hair or having the twig pull her hair.

Feeling her soft hair in his fingertips as he pulls it out _such nice and soft wavy hair Hermione has_ he thought and let the twig fall from his fingers to land on the forest floor. _What is that in her eyes I wonder? Curiosity?... her eyes are so gentle_.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked and Harry blushed a bit.

Clearing his throat and placing his left hand back onto the branch he is laying on, "oh uhhh y-" Harry breaks off at the sound of a loud clap of thunder.

They both turn their attention to the sky above them to watch the sun get covered by dark clouds, darker than earlier. "I think we should get back," Hermione advised.

Moving quickly, Harry slips around the branch and plants his feet onto two other branches, hearing and seeing Hermione move off of her branch. Deciding to climb down with him, within seconds both landed their feet on the forest floor.

Running through the forest, stepping over large tree roots, ducking under branches, shifting on their feet to easily get around trees in their way.

Breaking through the tree line, the rain starts to pour hard on them, lightning flashing and thunder banging over their heads. Running up the back lawn, the small hill, to the back porch. Yanking the door open they both stop once inside to look out at the storm, the cottage noticeably darker, two bits of fork lightning, one to the right near by and the other to the left and in the distance.

"Wow… this is quite the storm" Harry commented, feeling his now soaked hair flat on his head and his bangs dripping water around his eyes. Their clothes sticking to their bodies, Hermione looks up at the clock in the hallway.

"It's getting a little late… lets get into some dry clothes and get the fire going" Hermione advised and Harry agreed.

Harry came downstairs first, in his pajamas, having already put firewood into the fireplace and now working on getting the fire going. Hermione having taken longer as she dried her hair a bit with a towel, "would you like some hot chocolate?" she offered and Harry looked up at her.

"Sure, I just wonder when the power is going to go out" Harry said as Hermione brought out a pot to hang over the fireplace. Grabbing from the cupboard the chocolate mix and pouring water into the pot. Harry then got the fireplace going for Hermione to place the pot over the fireplace, the chocolate mix in her hand and two mugs.

Within minutes of waiting the water in the pot began to boil, the heat of the fireplace warming them both up. Putting the powder into each mug and then pouring the hot water into each mug, they stir and wait for it to cool down, then Hermione rolled her eyes, "I cannot believe I almost forgot!" she stated.

Getting up from sitting next to Harry, Hermione goes to the cupboard and pulls out a bag of small marsh mellows and puts seven into her mug and seven into Harry's. "Sorry, hot chocolate just doesn't feel quite complete to me unless if there is marsh mellows" she smiled as Harry smirked at him.

Raising her right brow at him, "what are you smirking at?" she asked, ready to defend herself if necessary.

"You" Harry said, "Just one more quirk I like about you. I also like marsh mellow with my hot chocolate."

Hermione beamed at him, happy that he wasn't teasing her about the idea and that he also likes it. Blowing at the hot chocolate to try and cool it down a little, the fireplace being enough of a heat source, Hermione sets her mug onto the table just as the power flickers out.

The fire place giving the only light source, Hermione's smile does not fade, "well, I am glad that I got the candles and matches out in advance."

Standing up, Hermione goes to the place in most dark where she left the candles with the matches. Bringing them to the fireplace, _I am not using the flames of the fire to light the candles, as I'll most likely just burn myself. _Hermione strokes a match and lights two candles before tossing the rest of the burnt stick into the fire.

Using the flame on the candles, Hermione lights two more before sitting down next to Harry. Taking her mug and having a small sip from it, getting a little burnt as it is still quite hot, Hermione sets it back onto the table to notice Harry is looking at her.

_The firelight casts a really nice glow on her face… _Harry thought and looked away when Hermione caught on to the fact he was looking at her.

Sitting on the couch, they both find themselves looking out the picture window at the lightning flashes going on outside. Winds gusting and blowing into the cottage roughly, taking a sip from their hot chocolates. The warmth of the drink making their throats feel soothed and feel the heat go all the way to their stomachs.

"This was a really nice idea, Hermione" Harry commented in the comfortable silence between the two of them. Looking at her, he catches her eye, "even though the Weasley's couldn't make it and your parents got delayed. It is still nice being able to spend time with just you."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then felt some blush come to her cheeks, "thank you, Harry. I am enjoying spending some alone time with you" Hermione had meant it even if it did feel a little strange to say 'alone time with you.'

Harry just smiled at her and took another sip of his hot chocolate. The comfortable silence came over them both gain, now and then glancing at the fireplace, to the picture window and then to having a glance of the person sitting next to them.

Finishing his hot chocolate, Harry looks at the time, "I'll go off to bed then" standing up and placing his empty mug into the kitchen sink while using one of the four candles to light his way.

"All right, good night Harry," Hermione smiled and Harry raised his right brow at her questioningly.

Catching onto his look Hermione smiled at him, "I don't have the greatest luck in sleeping during the worst part of storms. Once it settles I'll go to bed."

Already knowing that, Harry pushed it aside, his real question was going to be 'what are you going to do while you wait? The power is out so you cannot read' but chose to let it go. _She probably has things in her mind she wants to work out_ he nodded.

"Good night, Hermione," Harry turned and went up the stairs to his room. Changing into his pajamas and slipping under the covers comfortably.

Sitting on the couch, Hermione continued to watch the storm until her eyes lost focus and her mind changed the focus to Harry. _His smile… he has a nicely toned body… he likes my cooking… he knows the little quirks about me… what else does he know though? I should probably ask_ Hermione shook her head at the thought. Taking a few mouthfuls of the hot chocolate now that it is at a desirable temperature. _No, I cannot ask, he is my best friend… then again he can tell when something is on my mind and will probably prod it out of me in his own way. He is there for me when I need him, he is honest with me and I am honest with him… there's no way he sees me in that kind of way, come on Hermione, think about your books. Not about Harry_ she sighed and leaned forward with elbows on her knees.

Looking out the window, the lightning is subsiding and the wind doesn't seem as harsh, looking at the time 15 minutes have passed. Stretching as she stands up, Hermione blows out two of the candles and uses the one to guide her to the kitchen. Drinking the last of the hot chocolate down before placing it into the sink.

Harry has been just lying in bed, staring at the ceiling; he doesn't have much trouble sleeping in new beds considering how many he has had to sleep in. But his mind kept on going to Hermione, _the curls of her hair... her laughter… her curving body… her eyes, her eyes give away so much about her_ he thought.

The lightning only going off a little and more in the distance, Hermione blows out her candle before closing up the fireplace so it can remain on to heat the cottage. Walking back to the stairs, the lights flicker on for a second before going back off and the light bulb above her bursting.

Giving a scream, Hermione stumbles back and lands on her back on the floor, the lightning stops and all she sees is blackness.

Harry bolts into sitting up at hearing the scream, jumping out of bed he grabs his glasses to hurry out of his room and goes down the stairs. He stops at a small flicker of lighting coming through the window to show Hermione on the floor lying there.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked and helped her into standing up.

Brushing herself off and shaking her head in the dark, "yes, I'm fine. The bulb above me went off as I was about to come up. It just surprised me is all" Hermione berated herself for having fallen and lost her footing when it did happen.

Harry smiled at her in the dark, "come on, let's go and sit down for a bit" he offered and Hermione agreed silently, walking back to the couch, the fireplace lighting up the area nicely.

Sitting there quietly, Harry to her left, "something on your mind?" he asked, Hermione taking a few seconds.

A small smirk on her face, "there is usually something always on my mind, Harry."

Looking her in the eye, "what is the one thing that is coming to mind the most?" Harry then asked. Seeing a slightly internal battle going in her mind.

_Well you have been but I cannot go and say that… gosh even in the dark he can tell when something is off. _Before she could stop the question, "what have you been paying attention to that I don't know of?"

Knowing that she is referring to herself, Harry shifts onto his right leg to think for a moment, "whenever you're studying you don't bite your bottom lip, but you look very intensely at it." Smiling to himself, Harry looked at her, "I've noticed how your books have no bent corners compared to mine. That you are sensible, compared to other girl classmates we have, you spend time on schoolwork or on myself and not on how you look. You are real."

Hermione shifted to face him better as he spoke, staring at him, taking in what he'd said. Smirking at her, Harry thought for a moment before returning to be looking at her. "Something I have noticed recently is how much you have grown, you have grown to be quite the attractive young lady."

Shaking her head, looking away, "me… an attractive young lady" she looked at Harry slightly skeptical for him to look at her a little more serious.

"Yes, you are" Harry said and turned to face her, locking his eyes with hers, unconsciously reaching out and placing his right hand onto her left elbow. "Hermione, your hair has a nice flow, your eyes express what you are feeling or what you are trying to say. Your smile is sweet, genuine, caring… yes," he said as she gave her smile, "that's it. You are honest, and you have…" he wet his lips, "I don't know if I can" looking at her eyes, he can see a sparkle _is that desire… she wants me to finish_.

Taking a breath, "you have an attractive body" seeing her blush, "you do Hermione" he leaned towards her.

Swallowing, "you really think that, all of that about me?" Hermione asked, staring into his eyes. Feeling drawn into his eyes.

"Yes, I do" Harry replied and leaned forward a little more, his lips parted slightly as he glances at her lips. Hermione sees his, and leans in towards him.

Closing the gap between the two of them, Harry's face hovering over's her's very close, she can feel his breath on her right cheek. Closing her eyes most of the way on instinct, and so did he, lowering his head a little as he closes his eyes. His nose brushing against her's as his mouth nears hers.

Heart racing, Hermione finds her lips parting just a little bit, she feels his lips lightly come over her's and give a light kiss. Closing her eyes the rest of the way, Hermione closes her lips while returning the kiss.

Coming into the kiss more, Harry kisses her a little more deeply, Hermione returns the kiss. Feeling consumed by the kiss, that it feels right, sweet, Hermione slowly pulls away and opens her eyes. Harry looks back at her with his cute smile.

Smiling back at him in content, Harry reaches up with his left hand to brush a few strands of her hair behind her right ear while leaning in. Caressing her right cheek and right corner of her jaw he leans in and kisses her, closing his eyes again, kissing her passionately.

Hermione returns the kiss, closing her eyes once again and melting into the kiss. Reaching up and lightly gripping the front of Harry's shirt, they kiss for a few more seconds before pulling away. Resting her forehead onto his and smiling at him as he smiles back.

The End

* * *

Please Review. I am sorry it took me so long to post up a new fic, I have worked on a few then got writers block and had College start up and I got this one completed. I enjoy reading Harry and Hermione fics when they are done right. Not rushed so that was my aim with this fic. I hope you liked it.

I will be seeing about re-writing this story and adding on a horror part to it. I came up with the idea as I was writing it but decided I would make it separate.

Happy Holiday's!

SLITH


End file.
